


Stay 'til the A.M.

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Married Harry, Rich Louis, True Love, architect Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: Louis chce by Harry z nim został, nie tylko do następnego ranka. A kim jest Harry, by mu odmówić?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Louis chce by Harry z nim został, nie tylko do następnego ranka. A kim jest Harry, by mu odmówić?

Było dokładnie trzynaście minut po godzinie dziewiętnastej, kiedy Harry zamknął swój szkicownik. Pracę w biurze kończył zawsze o piętnastej, ale jak powiedział Olivii, dziś musiał zostać dłużej, by dokończyć projekt od wymagającego klienta. I tym razem nie było to kłamstwo, chociaż Olivia zawsze mu wierzyła, a przynajmniej był o tym przekonany. Zrozumiała, gdy poprosił, by nie szykowała obiadu dla dwóch osób, i by nie wydzwaniała do niego, bo chciał się skupić. Za to Louis pisał do niego co chwilę. Większość to były myśli szatyna na temat jego kochanka, a Harry odpisywał, gdy tylko było to naprawdę potrzebne. Nie to, że go ignorował, bo nie. Chodziło o to, że nie bardzo miał jak odpowiedzieć na “Twoje oczy są cholernie zielone, zdecydowanie mam do nich słabość ” albo “Szkoda, że dziś nie możemy się spotkać”. No cóż, ostatnia wiadomość kusiła go nieco, ale mówił Louisowi, że jest zajęty i chłopak rozumiał. Niestety, dziś nie było szans na to, że go pocałuje.  
Spakował zeszyt i laptop do brązowej skórzanej torby. Zgarnął jeszcze teczkę z projektami i swój szary płaszcz, i wyszedł z biura. Nikogo już nie było, jedynie dwóch ochroniarzy, których lubił. Byli mili i czuli przed nim respekt, mimo że był tylko zastępcą dyrektora. Użył windy, by z czternastego piętra znaleźć się na parterze. Pożegnał się z Bobem i czym prędzej opuścił wieżowiec. Skierował się do swojego czarnego Rovera chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Nie z powodu samotnie siedzącej tam żony. Chciał zanurzyć się w gorącej wodzie, w wielkiej wannie, wcześniej zamykając drzwi na klucz i wybrać numer do Louisa, by rozmawiać o niczym. Tęsknił za nim. Nie widzieli się od… dwóch dni, kiedy to dwudziestolatek nagle wszedł do jego biura z pudełkiem nuggetsów i shake'iem truskawkowym. Był takim.. zwykłym nastolatkiem, i kochanym, bo wiedział co Harry lubił najbardziej (Olivia myślała, że wiedziała, że ulubionym daniem jej męża jest tarta cebulowa z serem pleśniowym). Natomiast ich wspólna noc miała miejsce dwa tygodni temu, nie mówiąc już o randce miesiąc temu. Ciężko było tak się ukrywać. Byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiej gdyby Harry w końcu się rozwiódł, jak zawsze mówił Louis, od trzech miesięcy.  
To trochę śmieszne, bo poznali się na budowie domu szatyna, kiedy pojawił się na kontroli. Jego ojciec znalazł najlepszego architekta w Londynie, Harry'ego Stylesa, i sam wszystko z nim załatwił. Harry wiedział tylko, że ma to być nie za duży domek dla dwudziestolatka. Później dowiedział się, że Louis był nim zachwycony, na ich pierwszej randce; dziewięć miesięcy temu. Teraz po prostu się spotykali, byli parą, ostatnio zaczęli mówić sobie, że się kochają. Harry czuł się obrzydliwie szczęśliwy przy tym drobnym chłopcu, zdecydowanie czuł się też młodszy o te sześć lat. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że kiedyś trafi mu się taka książkowa miłość, taka cudowna osoba jaką jest niebieskooki Louis.   
Od nastoletniego wieku wiedział, że podobali mu się chłopcy, a nie dziewczyny. Nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia, nie powiedział nikomu. Ukrywał to dla dobra swoich bliskich. Wiedział, że jego mama liczyła na piękną synową i masę wnuków, więc nie mógł jej zawieść. Jakimś cudem dostał się na studia, jakimś cudem skończył je, jakimś cudem skończył praktyki i dostał pracę w firmie, w której aktualnie pracował i udało mu się, był świetnym architektem w tak młodym wieku. W międzyczasie poznał Olivię, którą ubóstwiała jego mama więc zaczęli się spotykać. Od trzech lat byli małżeństwem. Harry na swój sposób ją kochał, ale na pewno nie tak, jak powinien, czym wiedział, że ją rani. Olivia była naprawdę świetną i piękną kobietą. Jej imię określało kolor jej skóry, oczy miała złote, otulone okropnie długimi rzęsami, jej mocne i bujne falowane włosy koloru mroźnego kasztana sięgały linii krągłej pupy. Miała idealną figurę i była okropnie miła dla wszystkich. Dbała o Harry'ego niczym idealna żona - Harry uważał, że takową była.. ale nie tego chciał od życia.   
Ostatnio coraz częściej myślał o rozwodzie, i obiecał Louisowi, że porozmawia o tym z Olivią. Chciał być z Lou tak naprawdę, tak jak obaj tego chcieli.   
Pół godziny później wjechał do garażu. Zgasił silnik i powłócząc nogami po schodach wszedł do domu. W przedpokoju było ciemno ale od razu dostrzegł sylwetkę żony stojącej przy oknie, która najwyraźniej się ogrzewała w swojej cętkowanej halce. Uśmiechnęła się i na boso podreptała do męża. Harry odłożył swoje rzeczy i pozwolił, by Olivia objęła swoimi dłońmi jego twarz i przyciągnęła go lekkiego pocałunku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, bo to było miłe. Żona sięgnęła do jego płaszcza i zdjęła go z niego.   
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała cicho i delikatnie.  
\- Zmęczony - westchnął.   
\- Przygotuję ci kąpiel - odparła z uśmiechem, jednak Harry zauważył zrezygnowanie na jej twarzy. Nie miała stanika, widział to, tak jak jej nagie pośladki pod halką. Olivia widocznie liczyła na wspólną noc, a Harry nie miał dziś na to ochoty. W sumie to nigdy nie miał ale gdy trzeba było to zmuszał się dla niej.  
\- Dziękuję - chwycił jej biodro, przysunął do siebie i ucałował pulchne usta. Najwyraźniej poprawiło jej to humor, bo uśmiechnęła się i cicho zamruczała, po czym zniknęła na schodach do łazienki.   
Zaniósł swoje rzeczy do biura, gdzie spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu. Zwłaszcza gdy był w domu, a Olivia w pracy przedstawiając klientom kolejny dom na sprzedaż. Wtedy przychodził Louis i kochali się na kanapie w jego biurze a potem zamawiali pizze. Westchnął obrzucając kanapę spojrzeniem i wyszedł kierując się do łazienki. Po drodze zdjął koszulę i zarzucił ją na komodę w korytarzu wiedząc, że Olivia ją zabierze, poskłada ładnie i włoży do jego szafy, zawsze tak robiła. Minęli się w przejściu do łazienki posyłając sobie lekkie uśmiechy, podziękował żonie i rozebrał się do końca. Telefon odłożył na krawędź wanny, przyszykował sobie szlafrok i ręcznik i nareszcie wszedł do gorącej wody.   
Wrzucił musującą kulę o zapachu mango, dolał jeszcze olejku waniliowego, który zmiękczał jego skórę i zgasił światło zostawiając jedynie małą lampkę nad wanną. Poczuł się, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć ale zignorował to i sięgnął po swój telefon. Wybrał numer do Louisa i czekał jedynie jeden sygnał aż chłopak odbierze z ogromnym entuzjazmem.   
\- Hej, Harry - zagruchał chłopak na co Harry zaśmiał się delikatnie.   
\- Cześć, kochanie. Jak się masz?  
\- Nudzę się trochę. Wróciłem z pracy o czternastej i w sumie siedzę tylko i oglądam. Obejrzałem już pierwszy sezon Sherlocka.. Trzeci raz, ughh.   
\- Mówiłem ci już żebyś kupił sobie kotka. Miałbyś zajęcie, kiedy nie możemy być razem.   
\- Harry. - westchnął Louis, bo starszy doskonale wiedział jaki on ma stosunek do kotów; ciągle tylko śpią a potem się budzą żeby zjeść, a jak nie robią żadnej z tych rzeczy to bałaganią w domu, zjadają ciastka ze stołu, kupkają na środku białego dywanu, zrzucają kwiaty z parapetów, ciągle miałczą i trzeba im codziennie zmieniać piasek. Louis miał jednego kota, gdy jeszcze mieszkał z rodzicami i zachowywał się właśnie tak. Nie to, że Louis go nienawidził, kochał go, ale postanowił sobie nie mieć w swoim życiu kotów, żeby się tak nie męczyć.  
\- To chociaż pieska?  
\- Najlepiej jakbym miał przyjaciół - jęknął Louis, Harry miał ochotę go przytulić.  
\- Masz przyjaciół.  
\- To są znajomi, Haz. Z N A J O M I. Gdyby byli przyjaciółmi to z wielką chęcią bym się z nimi spotykał. A kiedy to robię to czuję, jakbym był zmuszany.   
Louis był introwertykiem, i to takim porządnym. Trudno było się dostać do jego małego świata składającego się z książek, kawy, herbaty, czekolady, książek, muzyki, koncertów na Youtubie, mięciutkiego łóżeczka, książek, roślinek w jego domu, filmów i książek. Louis rzadko kiedy dopuszczał do siebie ludzi. Taki po prostu był. Nie lubił spędzać czasu z ludźmi, większość których znał. Ich priorytety życiowe były takie żałosne, że naprawdę nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Dla tych starszych liczyły się tylko pieniądze (czego przykładem jest jego ojciec, który jednak mimo wszystko kochał go i był ojcem, kiedy jego syn tego potrzebował, ale wciąż..), a ludzie w jego wieku nie widzieli niczego innego. prócz wiecznego imprezowanie przy tej trzeszczącej muzyce, alkoholu, markowych i modnych rzeczy, głupich elektronicznych gadżetów, seksu i wszystkich innych pustych rzeczy, które nie powinny istnieć według szatyna. To nie było dla niego. Wolał zostać w domu i poczytać, gdy jego kumpel z pracy, Zayn, zapraszał go na kolejną imprezę. Jednak musiał przyznać, że czuł malutkie ukłucie w okolicy serca, bo oni wszyscy potrafili dobrze się bawić, spędzać razem miło czas jakkolwiek, tylko nie on. Dlatego był samotny, mniej lubiany, ponieważ miał w życiu inne priorytety. Harry'ego dopuścił do siebie, bo ten mężczyzna był inny, Louis to zauważył. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu na placu budowy domu szatyna starszy wypytywał go o jego plany związane z nowym domem oraz powody zbudowania go i komplementował go, sprawiał, że Louis był nieśmiały dwa razy bardziej niż zwykle.. i zaprosił go na kawę, nie na imprezę w największym klubie w Londynie czy na domówkę albo na piwo. Na kawę. I Louis od razu się zgodził. Teraz wiedział, że podjął najlepszą decyzję w całym swoim życiu. Był pewien, że poznał człowieka, z którym chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia.   
\- Nie długo się zobaczymy, okej? Postaram się jutro urwać chociaż na godzinkę. - Harry zmienił szybko temat nie wiedząc jak pocieszyć Lou.  
\- Jutro jest sobota - zauważył Louis nieco rozdrażniony.  
\- Wiem. Ale Olivia..  
\- Ach.. Twoja żona - żachnął się Louis, Harry nie mógł zobaczyć łez w jego oczach.   
\- Louis-  
\- Przepraszam. Powiedz jak tobie minął dzień. Skończyłeś ten projekt?  
\- Mhm. Musiałem. Ten głupi kutas chciał go na jutro mimo, że budowę mamy zaplanowaną na za miesiąc.   
\- Nie przejmuj się. Wiesz, że jesteś najlepszy - zaświergotał Louis a Harry w odpowiedzi wypuścił lekki chichot.  
\- Tak, tak. Tylko spędziłem dziś w biurze aż jedenaście godzin i ktoś nieustannie mi w tym przeszkadzał wysyłając sprośne smsy.   
\- Wypraszam sobie! Nie wszystkie były sprośne! I… przeszkadzałem ci? - Louis zasmucił się.   
\- Nie, skąd. Żartuje oczywiście. Po prostu.. Nie skupiałem się na projekcie za bardzo tylko na twoich pośladkach. - tym razem Louis zachichotał. Harry poczuł miłe ciepło rozlewające się w jego żołądku.   
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że ich nie narysowałeś w łazience albo kuchni.  
\- Haha nie, niestety. Za to mam ich mnóstwo w moim dzienniku.  
\- Taaak, widziałem. Lubię kiedy mnie rysujesz. Uwielbiam to.  
\- A ja uwielbiam cię rysować. Kocham twoje ciało..   
\- Wiem, Haz. To słodkie..   
\- Mmm - zamruczał brunet i sięgnął po gąbkę, zamoczył ją w wodzie przetarł nią swoje ciało.  
\- Kąpiesz się?   
\- Tak. Szkoda że cię tu nie ma. We dwójkę zawsze raźniej. Mógłbym umyć ci włosy.  
\- Więc musimy się zobaczyć jak najszybciej. Tęsknie za tobą okropnie - westchnął Louis sprawiając, że oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się mokre, i to bynajmniej nie od wody w której się kąpał.  
\- Jak najszybciej. Wiem. Postaram się w ten weekend.   
\- Dobrze. Czekam w takim razie. - Harry usłyszał jak Louis się uśmiecha i sam to zrobił.  
\- Będę kończył, okej? Muszę się wykąpać i idę do łóżka. Zmęczony jestem.  
\- Pewnie. Dobranoc. Śpij słodko.  
\- Wzajemnie, myszko. Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham.   
Od razu po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi rozłączył się i wziął się za zmycie z siebie dzisiejszego dnia. Umył loki truskawkowym szamponem i szybko wskoczył do szlafroka. Opuścił łazienkę z telefon w puchatej kieszeni i skierował się do sypialni. Tam Olivia leżała już w ich łóżku z książką na kolanach. Jej długie falowane włosy otulały jej nagie ramiona. Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że na nic nie liczyła, bo nie miał na to ochoty. Nie chciał ponownie się zmuszać. To nie było dobre ani dla niego ani dla niej.   
Olivia spojrzała na niego i z uśmiechem odłożyła książkę. Harry podszedł do szuflady by wyjąć bokserki, wciągnął je szybko na siebie pod szlafrokiem i czuł na sobie wzrok żony kiedy zakładał koszulkę i spodnie flanelowe. Zaczęła się już jesień, znaczy było bliżej świąt niż dalej, więc Harry marzł i ubierał się ciepło na noc. Olivia nic nie powiedziała kiedy założył na stopy swoje ulubione grube skarpety, które dostał od mamy na święta. Wpakował się pod puchatą kołdrę i ułożył wygodnie na plecach.   
\- Będziesz jeszcze czytać? - spytał obracając się do Olivii. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się głupkowato, jakby powiedział coś okropnie rozbrajającego.  
\- Harry. Jest wpół do dziewiątej. - zaśmiała się i splotła ramiona na piersi - Myślałam, że-  
\- Tak, jest. Ale zauważ, że spędziłem w pracy jedenaście godzin nieustanie robiąc ten cholerny projekt. Jestem zmęczony i chcę pójść spać. Dlatego spytałem czy będziesz jeszcze czytać, bo chciałbym, żebyś zgasiła światło. Przepraszam. - westchnął odwracając się od niej. Po chwili poczuł jak delikatne ramiona otulają go.  
\- Nie, to ja przepraszam. Masz rację. Musisz odpocząć. Przepraszam, kochanie. - ucałowała go w policzek łaskocząc jego twarz swoimi włosami. Harry uśmiechnął się i chwycił jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. - Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też. - odparł po czym obrócił się na plecy i pozwolił, by Olivia ułożyła się na jego piersi. Zdecydowanie wolał Louisa na tym miejscu, ale cóż.   
\- Dobranoc - mruknęła masując dłonią jego umięśniony brzuch. Odpowiedział to samo i nie zauważył kiedy zasnął.

 

Olivia dwa razy w tygodniu miała popołudniową zmianę. Harry przychodził do domu po pracy a ona w tym samym czasie wychodziła. To były ulubione dni Harry'ego i Lou. W tym czasie mogli oczywiście się spotykać. Rzadko kiedy był to dom Harry'ego ponieważ nie chcieli by nakrył ich któryś z sąsiadów, dlatego najczęściej widywali się u Louisa albo wychodzili na kawę. Dziś planowali pójść do malutkiej restauracji na obrzeżach Londynu. Harry szybko przebrał się w wygodniejsze ciuchy, roztrzepał włosy i od razu wsiadł w samochód, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu szatyna.  
Znał go na pamięć. Sam go w końcu zaprojektował i był przy urządzaniu go. Pomagał Louisowi dobierać meble do koloru ścian i różne dodatki. Namówił go na wnętrze w stylu skandynawskim, jego ulubionym. Sypialnia szatyna była piękna, na poddaszu; małżeńskie łoże stało pod ścianą zewnętrzną, z którą rozchodził się widok na okolicę, okno posiadało cudną okiennicę z ciemnego drewna (jak każde inne okno w tym domu), którym była również wyłożona ściana oddzielającą sypialnię od łazienki. Drzwi nie było, jedynie szara zasłona przepasana sznurem. Po środku łazienki na białej podłodze mieściła wanna wolnostojąca mieszcząca ich obu. Na przeciwko była z drewna szafa mieszcząca wszystkie kosmetyki Louisa, a po drugiej stronie mała biała toaletka, pisuar i dwa duże lustra.  
Na przeciw łóżka znajdował się fotel z pufą pod nogi, niska szafeczka, gdzie Louis trzymał swoje ulubione książki i pomiędzy tym wszystkim wysoka lampa. W rogu, przy wejściu do łazienki wbudowana była szafa zawierająca pozostałe książki i płyty najróżniejszych zespołów, z muzyką na każdą okazję. Jedyne co w tym pokoju było nowoczesne to wieża na drewnianym stoliku przy łóżku. Po przeciwnej stronie natomiast stał gramofon z tubą, jeszcze po dziadku Louisa. Harry zdecydowanie kochał ten pokój. Mimo, że kolory to głównie szary i brąz, to w pomieszczeniu było cholernie miło. Może dlatego, że sypialnia była mała. Ale za to okropnie przytulna.  
Wszedł do środka wcześniej odkluczając drzwi po dwudziestominutowej jeździe. Odwiesił swój płaszcz na czarny wieszak i po białych panelach skierował się do salonu gdzie na pewno znajdował się Louis. Na białej kanapie, przy kominku, leżał ten śliczny chłopak okryty kocem we wzór norweski i wyglądał jakby spał. Harry podszedł do kominka i wrzucił kilka klocków drewna. Wyłączył telewizor, zgasił małą lampkę stojącą przy grzejniku i w pomieszczeniu od razu zrobiło się ciemniej. Był listopad, na zewnątrz zaczęło mżyć i Harry nagle stracił ochotę na wyjście. Louis smacznie sobie spał, więc nie chciał go budzić. Podszedł do okna i zamknął okiennicę. Z małego barku wyjął białe wino i dwa kieliszki. Wszystko ustawił na jasnym drewnianym stoliku i przysiadł na końcu kanapy kładąc sobie okryte puchatymi skarpetkami stopy Louisa. Nalał sobie odrobinę alkoholu, zsunął buty, by móc je wcisnąć pod koc i oparł się wygodnie. W domu było cicho, ciepło, ciemno i przyjemnie. Właśnie tak lubił spędzać popołudnia a nie na jedzeniu obiadków z Olivią, oglądaniu filmów i wspólnym rozwiązywaniu krzyżówek. Chciał się z nią rozwieźć. Naprawdę chciał, ale nie miał odwagi przyznać się do tego, powiedzieć jej prawdy i zobaczyć zranioną minę. Nie chciał skrzywdzić jej ani swojej mamy, której też musiał powiedzieć. Zresztą, wszystkim chciał powiedzieć, że kocha Louisa. Nie lubił ukrywania swojej orientacji seksualnej i miłości swojego życia. Chciał cieszyć się ze swoimi bliskimi swoim szczęściem, chciał przedstawić Louisa rodzicom. To wszystko co robił z Olivią, chciał robić z Louisem i o wiele więcej.  
Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się widząc, jak chłopak słodko oddycha przez rozchylone usta. Jedną dłoń miał wciśniętą pod policzek a druga wyciągnięta na koc ułożona była na jego biodrze. Harry postanowił trochę wybudzić Louisa i połaskotał jego stopy. Szatyn poruszył się lekko, a kiedy Harry nie przestał, wymamrotał coś przez sen i kopnął stopą udo Harry'ego wywołując u niego chichot. Louis uchylił powieki, przekręcił się na plecy i dostrzegł swojego kochanka trzymającego jest stopy. Loki związane były w uroczego koczka a koszula i spodnie od garnituru zostały zamienione na szarą bluzę. Wyglądał tak bardzo domowo i przytulnie, że Louis nie był zły za obudzenie go. Uśmiechnął się sennie i wyciągnął do niego ręce.  
\- Dzień dobry, mój królewiczu - zaśmiał się Harry i pochylił do chłopaka. Wcisnął się pomiędzy niego a oparcie kanapy i objął mocno ucałowawszy jego czoło.  
\- Uhh. Przysnęło mi się trochę - westchnął Louis w szyję Harry'ego i złożył na niej mokrego buziaka. - Musimy się już zbierać, nie? - mruknął chcąc się obrócić i wstać ale brunet go zatrzymał.  
\- Nie. Nigdzie nie idziemy. Rozpadało się i wolę spędzić ten dzień z tobą na kanapie przytulając się i pijąc wino.   
\- Wino? - zdziwił się Louis i od razu spojrzał na stolik gdzie stała butelka pełna białego alkoholu i dwa kieliszki, jeden zapełniony i drugi pusty. -Mmm - mruknął i uniósł się. Sięgnął po butelkę i nalał sobie odrobinę.   
\- Podoba ci się ten pomysł?  
\- Bardzo - upił kilka łyków i ułożył się z powrotem na kanapie, głowę kładąc na szerokiej piersi chłopaka. Harry od razu objął go w pasie i złączył razem ich czoła.   
\- Tak długo na to czekałem - westchnął Harry. Niestety na weekend nie udało im się spotkać a wczoraj Louis miał popołudniową zmianę. Wpadł tylko na chwilę do biura Harry'ego, tak by nie tworzyć podejrzeń. Harry widział, że jego znajomi dziwnie patrzyli się na dwudziestoletniego chłopaka która co najmniej raz w tygodniu przychodził do niego do pracy, jednak nikt nic nie mówił, nikt nie pytał.   
\- Ja też. Po prostu leżmy i nic nie róbmy.   
\- Nawet tego? - wymamrotał Harry składając lekkie pocałunku na policzkach Louisa wywołując u niego lekki chichot i uroczy rumieniec.  
\- To możemy robić - odparł szeptem. Harry uniósł się nad nim i usiadł na jego udach. Przyjrzał się chwilę chłopakowi pod nim, jego rumieńcom i święcącym się oczom i pomyślał jak wiele by dla niego zrobił i jak mocno go kochał.   
\- Kocham cię. - wyszeptał prosto w wargi Louisa i tylko pozwolił, by szatyn westchnął, że to odwzajemnia i złączył razem ich usta. Na początku byłby to zwykłe muśnięcia wywołujące przyjemne dreszcze u obu. Później przeobraziły się w namiętne pocałunki pełne westchnięć i jęków przyjemności. Dłonie Harry'ego wsunęły się pod cienki sweterek Louisa i zaczęły masować jego mięciutki brzuszek. Chłopak pisnął na tę przyjemność, uwielbiał kiedy Harry to robił. Czuł się wtedy taki piękny, bo starszy wręcz czcił jego ciało. Zawsze powtarzał, że jest niesamowite, a jeszcze rok temu szatyn miał okropne kompleksy z tego powodu. Teraz czuł się świetnie we własnej skórze.   
Swoje dłonie położył na pośladkach starszego wywołując u niego przyjemne warknięcie. Ścisnął je lekko kiedy Harry zaczął wysysać malinkę na jego szyi pod uchem a potem na obojczyku. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by Harry robił z nim to co chciał, by zdjął jego sweterek i zaczął suwać językiem po jego piersi. Cmokał jego brzuszek i w międzyczasie delikatnie drapał jego boki. Zanurzył nos w jego pępku, który pachniał malinami a Louis zaśmiał się czując łaskotanie. Później Harry przesunął nim pod delikatnych włoskach, które znikały pod bawełnianymi bokserkami i ucałował miękką skórę. Louis uchylił oczy i zaczął przyglądać się poczynaniom chłopaka. Niestety jedyne co widział to burza czekoladowych loków wysunięta spod gumki. Jęknął i jedną dłonią chwycił włosy Harry'ego by móc zobaczyć jak ten przygryza delikatnie jego skórę na biodrze.   
\- Harry - szepnął i pociągnął jego loki. Chłopak uniósł na niego spojrzenie po czym z lekkim uśmiechem podsunął się do góry, szturchnął nosem o nos Louisa wywołując u niego kurze łapki przy oczach i ponownie złączył ich usta.   
Chwycił jego biodra, rozsunął je i usiadł pomiędzy nimi naciągając je na swoje nogi. Louis od razu zacisnął jego wokół pasa Harry'ego a ich miednice zderzyły się. Obaj westchnęli czując przyjemne tarcie jednak nie tego dziś chcieli. Harry złożył ostatni mokry pocałunek na spuchniętych wargach Louisa i odsunął się ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem.   
\- Lubię to - mruknął po chwili wpatrywania się w błękitne oczy.  
\- Mmm. Wiem, ja też. Całowanie cię jest jak podróżowanie po nieznanych terenach. Za każdym razem czuję i uczę się czegoś innego.  
\- Harry - westchnął Louis na te urocze porównanie. Zaczął skakać wzrokiem po zarumienionej twarzy starszego z lekko rozchylonymi wargami. Przez kilka sekund podziwiał jego przystojną i jednocześnie śliczną twarz. - To kochane co mówisz.  
\- Mówię samą prawdę - odparł po czym nachylił się i cmoknął policzek Louisa. Usiadł na swoich piętach a potem przecisnął przez głowę jego sweterek. Powrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji z głową szatyna na jego piersi. Okrył ich kocem i po prostu leżeli z kieliszkami wina w dłoniach.  
\- Tata chce, żebym pracował w jego firmie. - mruknął Louis po długiej chwili ciszy. Przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał smutno na Harry'ego.  
\- A ty nie chcesz? - brunet bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. Dłonią sięgnął do policzka chłopaka a on przymknął oczy na dotyk i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Nie. Już mu to mówiłem ale on nalega. Dał mi czas do jutra, żebym to sobie przemyślał.  
\- No to może jednak spróbuj hm? - Harry nie przestawał głaskać jego rumianego policzka.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chce. Rodzice od zawsze wszystko robili za mnie. Wszystkie decyzje, wszystko co tyczyło się mnie.. oni zawsze wybierali. Teraz chcę być samodzielny i niezależny. Chce sam nauczyć się życia. Dom to ostatnia rzecz w jakiej mnie wyręczyli. Naprawdę jestem im za to wdzięczny. Tyle razy juz im to mówiłem. A ja.. lubię swoją pracę w Starbucksie. Moja wypłata całkowicie mi starcza, nie potrzebuje niczego więcej. Rozumiesz mnie?   
\- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się Harry i nachylił by cmoknąć chłopaka w czoło. Louis westchnął zirytowany i chwycił dłoń starszego głaszczącą jego twarz, jednak Styles wiedział, że to tylko udawane, a uśmiech błąkał się po tych słodkich usteczkach.  
\- Harry. - jęknął Louis zirytowany, ale zachichotał, gdy brunet uszczypnął lekko jego bok.  
\- Rozumiem to. Zawsze byłeś we wszystkim wyręczany, a teraz chcesz być samodzielny. Po prostu powiedz to tacie.   
\- Już mówiłem.  
Louis uniósł się i usiadł. Sięgnął po kolejną lampkę wina, nogi podkurczył a Harry objął go mocno.  
\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Przecież i tak cię nie zmusi.  
\- Mhm - westchnął i upił kilka łyków alkoholu. Harry zaśmiał się i ucałował go w głowę.  
\- Zostaniesz do rana? - spytał Louis zmieniając temat. Uniósł na bruneta spojrzenie pełne nadziei.  
\- Kochanie.. niestety, nie mogę. Przepraszam. - odparł Harry rozżalony i wyraźnie zasmucony. Oczywiście, że chciał zostać. Bardzo chciał.. i nigdy nie wracać do żony. Zostać na zawsze z Louisem i spędzić z nim swoje życie właśnie w taki sposób jak teraz. A realia były inne.   
Louis pokiwał krótko głową i ponownie przywarł ustami do kieliszka wypełnionego białym winem. Harry położył swoją dłoń na jego udzie i ścisnął je lekko w pocieszającym geście.  
\- Ale zostaje do dwudziestej więc może zjemy kolację a potem razem się wykąpiemy, hm? - zaproponował szepcząc do ucha szatyna. Louis od razu się ożywił, odłożył kieliszek, chwycił nadgarstek Harry'ego i pociągnął go w stronę kuchni. Dlaczego Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że Louis miał na sobie szare legginsy? Boże, jego tyłek wyglądał cudnie. Jak słodka i jędrna brzoskwinka (pomijając już, że kolor skóry szatyna był prawie taki sam jak kolor owocu - niesamowicie rumiany). Nie powstrzymując się złapał obiema dłońmi pośladki Louisa, gdy ten zaglądał do lodówki. Wzdrygnął się czując duże dłonie wbijające się w jego tyłek.   
\- Harry! - pisnął rozbawiony ale nie odsunął się. Po co udawać, że mu się to nie podobało? Uwielbiał być adorowany.  
\- Kocham je - zawarczał cicho wprost do ucha mniejszego, a potem objął jego biodra i przycisnął swoje krocze do słodkiej pupy.  
\- Zboczeniec - zaśmiał się Louis wyjmując z lodówki jogurt naturalny i pomidor.  
\- Raczej nienasycony. - żachnął się Harry i sięgnął nad chłopakiem po tarty chrzan i parówki wiedząc co zjedzą na kolację.   
\- Tłumacz się.  
Na stole pojawiły się jeszcze ogórek, cebula, pieprz, sól, bazylia, deska do krojenia i dwie małe szklane miseczki. Louis wziął się za krojenie składników a Harry w tym czasie przygotowywał im herbatę waniliową.   
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego ale lubię tę twoją sałatkę mimo dziwnych składników. - powiedział Harry rozdzielając składniki na dwie miseczki.  
\- Mama zawsze nam ją robiła w ostateczności, bo to jest to co każdy na pewno ma w swojej lodówce praktycznie zawsze i wyjątkowo świetnie smakuje.  
\- Mmm - zgodził się Harry podjadając cebulę, swoje ulubione warzywo. Louis prychnął.   
\- Będziesz musiał umyć zęby.  
\- Ty też - burknął brunet i wystawił Louisowi język wywołując u niego kolejny chichot. Chłopak przy nim bardzo często się śmiał, w jego oczach widział jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest, gdy są razem, i to również uszczęśliwiało Harry'ego.  
Przyprawili jeszcze swoje sałatki i z tym zasiedli przy drewnianym stole z kubkiem herbaty pod ręką. Zjedli w ciszy w towarzystwie ukradkowych uśmiechów i nieśmiałych spojrzeń, które wcale nie były takie nieśmiałe. Później poszli na górę do sypialni szatyna, gdzie zniknęli za kotarą w białej dużej wannie. Okiennice były zamknięte, świeczki na podłodze zapalone, z gramofonu wydostawały się melodie wszystkich ballad Beatlesów. Louis usiadł naprzeciw ukochanego i znienacka, gdy ten skupiony polewał gąbkę mydłem, chlapnął w niego cieplutką pachnącą wodę. Zaśmiał się widząc oburzoną minę Harry'ego i pianę na jego włosach.   
\- Nie oddam ci bo rozpęta się wojna - zaśmiał sie Styles.  
\- I słusznie - odparł z uśmiechem Louis i sięgnął po gąbkę z rąk starszego po czym zaczął nią myć pierś chłopaka. Harry zamruczał i chętnie pozwolił się wyszorować. Nie protestował gdy Louis szorstką stroną pocierał jego stopy.   
Później ułożył się tak, że jego plecy opierały się wygodnie na umięśnionym ciele bruneta. W odwecie Harry umył jego karmelowe kosmyki a potem dokładnie jego całego, ale delikatnie, tak, że Louis myślał iż uśnie w jego silnych i bezpiecznych ramionach.  
Wyszli gdy ich skóra zaczęła się śmiesznie marszczyć i powoli zbliżała się godzina ósma. Louis pożyczył ukochanemu swoje białe bokserki. Harry założył swoje poprzednie ubrania, w których czuł się dziwnie po kąpieli a Louis na nagie ciało zarzucił satynowy szlafrok powodując, że Harry coraz bardziej pragnął zostać i nie przejmować się konsekwencjami. Jednak Louis nie chciał ryzykować.   
W trochę przygnębionych humorach znaleźli się w korytarzu, gdzie Harry włożył na siebie buty i płaszcz a Louis zawiązał mu szczelnie szalik. Z uśmiechem uniósł się na placach i pociągnął Harry'ego za ciepły materiał. Ich usta spotkały się w delikatnym pocałunku. Harry trącił nosem o ten Louisa a potem cmoknął go jeszcze w czoło. Pożegnania były najgorszą częścią ich związku. Trudno im było się rozstać a potem czekać kilka dni na kolejne spotkanie. Ale dawali radę. Kochali się i to na razie wystarczało dopóki Harry się nie rozwiedzie, działało dla nich obu.  
\- Pa, kochanie. Będę tęsknił - szepnął Louis w wargi Harry'ego. Starszy zauważył łzy w jego oczach. Nie potrafił patrzeć na smutnego Lou więc przymknął powieki i złączył razem ich czoła, w dłoniach ściskając te mniejsze Louisa.  
\- Wiem, słońce. Ja też. Niedługo się zobaczymy. Zadzwonię do ciebie później, jeszcze dzisiaj. - ostatni raz ucałował chłopaka, kiedy ten ostatecznie się uśmiechnął i wyszedł z kującym sercem.  
Z rana obudził go zapach mocnej, czarnej kawy i świeżego chleba. Pomimo tych cudnych aromatów wolał obrócić się na drugi bok, zaciągnąć kołdrę na głowę i spać dalej. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał rozbawiony śmiech Olivii i mimowolnie skrzywił się. Z dnia na dzień było mu coraz trudniej z nią żyć, oszukiwać ją od ponad dziewięciu miesięcy i udawać kochającego męża. Louis prosił już tyle razy, by w końcu powiedział prawdę. Wiedział, że był już coraz bliżej.   
Olivia odsłoniła okna i przysiadła na brzegu łóżka po stronie Harry'ego i sięgnęła drobną, gładką dłonią do jego loków. Harry prychnął wywołując u żony kolejny chichot. Uchylił jedno oko i pierwsze co zauważył to tacka na szafce nocnej z dużym kubkiem jego porannej kawy i kanapkami z sałatą, szynką i pomidorem. Jednak wiedziała co najbardziej lubi na śniadanie, ale zdecydowanie preferował naleśniki Louisa z jogurtem naturalnym.   
\- Wstawaj, śpiochu - szepnęła mu do ucha i ucałowała go w skroń. Było kochana. I nic poza tym.  
\- Zaraz - mruknął Harry porannym, brzęczącym głosem.   
\- Zaraz to taka duża bakteria. Wstawaj, jest dziesiąta, a chciałam spędzić razem trochę czasu, bo później jadę do mamy. - ta wiadomość spowodowała, że Harry od razu otworzył oczy i uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzał znacząco na Olivię.  
\- Do mamy? Po co? - spytał tak, by brzmiał na zawiedzionego.  
\- Dawno się nie widziałyśmy więc zaprosiła mnie na nockę. Pójdziemy do SPA i takie tam.  
\- O której wyjedziesz? - spytał dociekliwie i sięgnął po kawę, upił kilka dużych łyków.  
\- Coś koło czternastej. A teraz jedz i pomiziamy się trochę - zagruchała po czym wyszła kręcąc swoim nagim tyłkiem zakrytym przez cętkowaną halkę. Harry westchnął ciężko i odłożył filiżankę. Pomiziamy? Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, zresztą jak zawsze, ale teraz to już w ogóle. Myślał tylko o tym, że za kilka godzin spotka się z Louisem, spędzi z nim noc i nie będzie musiał wychodzić o szóstej nad ranem.   
Sięgnął po swój telefon, by poinformować o tym szatyna. Odblokował urządzenie i zauważył, że dostał wiadomość. Od niego. Treść brzmiała: “Dzień dobry, kochanie. Daj znać kiedy będziesz miał dla mnie czas xxxxx”. Zachichotał na ilość iksów i odpisał: “Witaj, aniołku. Miłego dnia :) xxx”. Zdecydował nie mówić nic chłopakowi o dzisiejszej randce, chciał zrobić mu miłą niespodziankę. Odłożył telefon i wziął się za pałaszowanie kanapek kiedy do sypialni weszła Olivia w białej koszulce i jasnych jeansach wkładając do uszu brylantowe kolczyki. Jej włosy były uczesane w niedbałego koczka.   
\- Smakuje? - spytała z uśmiechem i zajrzała do szuflady w poszukiwaniu białych skarpetek. Harry tylko pokiwał głową zajadając się kanapką. - Wiesz, jednak nie będę miała czasu. Może tylko coś obejrzymy bo o dwunastej umówiłam się do fryzjera.   
\- Iść z tobą? - spytał z grzeczności, jak przystało na dobrego męża. Olivia spojrzała na niego rozbawiona. Uff.  
\- Przestań. Od razu jadę do mamy. Nie musisz. Zostań w domu i odpocznij. - posłała mu ostatni uśmiech i nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć wyszła z sypialni. Harry nie protestował. - Ale obejrzymy jakiś film! - krzyknęła będąc prawdopodobnie w kuchni. Harry pominął to i jedynie czekał aż Olivia pojedzie do matki a on od razu pogna do Louisa. Nie mógł się doczekać.  
Boleśnie długo kończył swoje śniadanie. Jego kawa zrobiła się już zimna ale skończył ją, bo Olivia nie lubiła gdy zostawiał w połowie niedopitą kawę. Wyszedł z łóżka i nawet się nie przebierając zszedł na dół. Tam zastał swoją żoną siedzącą przy stole i poprawiającą rzęsy pewnie po raz piąty tego ranka. Przed nią stała szklanka pełna kawy z mlekiem, za pewne okropnie słodka. Usiadł naprzeciw niej i sięgnął po gazetę leżącą po środku stołu. Ledwo zdołał przeczytać tytuł kiedy Olivia gwałtownie wstała i wręcz niczym sarenka podreptała do salonu.  
\- Wybrałam Kocha, lubi, szanuje! - krzyknęła lądując na kanapie. Harry skrzywił się. Sięgnął do swojej kieszeni po telefon. Nie miał żadnego smsa od Louisa, więc wstał i szurając nogami dotarł do salonu. Usiadł a Olivia przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Po chwili namysłu objął jej biodro i wyłączył się kiedy ona zachwycała się filmem z Emmą Stone.   
Myślami był oczywiście z Louisem. Chłopak pewnie czytał jedną ze swoich książek. O ile dobrze Harry pamiętał był to Sklepik z marzeniami Stephena Kinga. Louis lubił thrillery i wszystkie książki podczas których skakało ciśnienie i człowiek nie potrafił się oderwać dopóki nie skończy. Harry też zdecydowanie wolałby czytać książkę, z nim, niż oglądać kolejne romansidło z żoną, której nie kochał tak jak powinien. Życie było okrutne. Tego był pewien. Wszyscy mieli swoje problemy, jasne, dla niektórych te kogoś wydawały się błahe, ale każdy przeżywał swój koniec świata. Harry właśnie miał swój nie mogąc być w pełni z ukochanym. Musiał w końcu powiedzieć o wszystkim Olivii.  
W połowie filmu dziewczyna gwałtownie odsunęła się od Harry'ego i bez słowa pobiegła na górę. Harry spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę za piętnaście dwunastą i zrozumiał. Z uśmiechem wyłączył telewizor i wrócił do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbatę. Sprawdził telefon czy czasem nie miał jakichś wiadomości od Louisa ale nie miał. Olivia wróciła na dół z małą cętkowaną walizką już ubrana w kremowy płaszczyk i dopasowanych bodkach. Nachyliła się nad siedzącym Harry i złożyła buziaka na jego czole.   
\- Widzimy się jutro po południu, tak? - zaświergotała czochrając jego loki.  
\- Mhm - westchnął z uśmiechem, obiema dłońmi chwycił biodra dziewczyny i przyciągnął do siebie, tak że usiadła mu na kolana. Olivia wybuchła śmiechem na co Harry uśmiechnął się. Lubił widzieć ją szczęśliwą dlatego tak ciężko było mu wyznać prawdę, bo Olivia była dla niego ważna i wiedział, iż zrani ją tym, że zdradza, że jej nie kocha.  
\- Do zobaczenia - wyszeptała w jego wargi i ucałowała go ponownie.  
\- Pa. - odparł i pozwolił jej odejść. Jeszcze chwilę słyszał stukot jej obcasów a potem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Siedział przez kilka sekund w miejscu dopóki z szerokim uśmiechem nie pognał do swojej sypialni. Tam małą torbę wrzucił ubrania na zmianę, bieliznę i szczoteczkę. Pozamykał jeszcze okna, zarzucił płaszcz na bluzę i wyszedł z domu. Zamknął go na trzy spusty, wsiadł w samochód i w końcu pojechał do Louisa; na resztę dzisiejszego dnia, noc i połowę dnia następnego. Dwa dni i noc. Cudownie. Będzie idealnie.  
Tym razem zapukał, tak by Louis się nie spodziewał go, bo Harry nigdy nie pukał - miał klucze więc po prostu wchodził. Czekał chwilę zanim otworzył mu widocznie zszokowany Louis. Uśmiechnął się do niego i sam wszedł do środka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi jednocześnie przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka za jego biodra i złączył ich usta. Młodszy z ogromną ochotą odwzajemnił pieszczotę i objął Harry'ego za szyję. Styles zaśmiał się po czym chwycił chłopaka z uda i posadził go na sobie.   
\- Nie mówiłeś, że przyjedziesz - westchnął Louis zaczesując jego loki za ucho. Harry cmoknął jego nos.  
\- Olivia pojechała do mamy - odparł wymijająco i zaniósł chłopaka do jego sypialni. Ułożył go na łóżko i przyssał się do jego szyi wydobywając ciche westchnięcia.  
\- Na jak długo?   
\- Wraca dopiero jutro. - odparł dopiero kiedy skończył wysysać malinkę na piersi Louisa. Chłopak powoli przestawał normalnie myśleć.  
\- Czyli.. zoo-zostaniesz? do rana?   
\- Mmm - przytaknął przygryzając skórę na szczęce Louisa. Szatyn już przestał pytać. Pozwolił, by Harry robił z nim co tylko chciał. A chciał bardzo dużo.  
Rozpiął jego bluzę i zaraz po niej zdjął szarą koszulkę. Od razu przywarł wargami do stwardniałego sutka. Louis pisnął zaskoczony i wplótł palce w loki starszego, nie protestował. Wzdychał i zaczął cicho jęczeć gdy udo Harry'ego przycisnęło się do jego krocza sprawiając mu przyjemność. Jego penis był już twardy, czuł też erekcje bruneta na swoim biodrze. Obaj byli spragnieni siebie co niestety zaniepokoiło Louisa. Niechętnie chwycił ramiona chłopaka i zaczął go od siebie odsuwać. Harry zdezorientowany uniósł się i spojrzał na Louisa. Jego oczy błyszczały, wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego.   
\- Harry - zaczął powoli obserwując jego reakcje. Harry pokazał mu, że słucha. - Nasz związek polega tylko na seksie? - spytał spanikowanym głosem. Oczy Stylesa rozszerzyły się.  
\- Co? Nie, słonko. Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś?  
\- Bo prawie zawsze kiedy się spotykamy to się kochamy.  
\- Ja.. nie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Spotykamy się, bo mi na tobie zależy. Kocham cię, Louis. Zdradzam żonę z miłości do ciebie. Seks jest dodatkiem. Jesteś po prostu piękny, pociągasz mnie i chcę ci sprawić przyjemność - uśmiechnął się a kiedy Louis odwzajemnił gest ucałował jego policzek.   
\- Ja też cię kocham - odparł z wypiekami na twarzy.   
\- A jeśli nie chcesz to nie musimy się teraz kochać.  
\- Nie! Chcę, bardzo. Tak. Taaak bardzo.   
Harry zaśmiał się na słodką reakcję ukochanego. Ucałował jego usta i wrócił do sprawiania mu przyjemności. Z powrotem zaczął się o niego ocierać kiedy ich języki się splątały i spijał z niego jęki. Louis nie wiedział co miał robić z rękami. Palce u jego nóg już zaczęły się zwijać, a nie miał czego się chwycić. Ostatecznie wbił paznokcie w nagie boki Harry'ego i po prostu leżał. Styles nie potrafił oderwać swoich ust od brzoskwiniowej skóry Louisa; pachniała i smakowała tak dobrze, a sine malinki pięknie się z nią komponowały.  
Zdjął z siebie bluzę co spotkało się z zadowolonym uśmiechem Louisa. Od razu sięgnął do jego spodni dresowych, zsunął je bez problemu razem z puchatymi skarpetkami. Louis tylko chichotał, sam nie wiedział z czego. Ale Harry uśmiechał się. Byli szczęśliwi razem. Wokół nich wytworzyła się taka przyjemna aura w której byli w stanie tylko uśmiechać się do siebie i po prostu dotykać. Czuć skórę tego drugiego pod palcami. To jak leżeć na chmurze wypełnionej tęczą, przynajmniej tak mówił Harry.   
Pozbył się też swoich spodni i w końcu obaj mieli na sobie tylko bokserki, które Harry i tak zdjął; najpierw te Louisa a potem swoje. Byli nadzy. Louis dyszał cały rumiany i wielkimi oczami obserwował swojego kochanka. Kochał go cholernie mocno i był też pewien, że on odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Sięgnął dłońmi do jego loków i uformował koczka, zabrał gumkę z nadgarstka chłopaka, którą związał fryzurę. Harry podziękował mu pocałunkiem w brzuch. To właśnie te miejsce było jego ulubionym, to tam uwielbiał zostawiać purpurowe znaki. Kochał jego brzuszek, a najbardziej to, że nie był urzeźbiony tak jak jego, że nie był twardy a mięśnie nie przebijały miękkiej skóry. To było w nim najcudowniejsze.  
Zsunął się z pocałunkami na biodra Louisa, a potem na jego miękkie uda. Dłoń wsunął pod kolano i uniósł jego lewą nogę do zgięcia. Louis westchnął pięknie kiedy Harry zaczął obcałowywać jego pachwinę. Kochał być tu pieszczonym. Uczucie śliskiego i miękkiego języka w tym miejscu doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. To było tak dobre, że wręcz wygiął się z przyjemności a jego penis zaczął ociekać na jego brzuchu.   
\- Harry - westchnął, czując, że dłużej już nie może. Styles przerwał pieszczotę wywołując lekki uśmiech u Louisa, ale po chwili przeniósł się na drugą pachwinę. Louis zassał głośno powietrze, bo nie o to mu chodziło, i chciał już skarcić chłopaka kiedy poczuł, że ten wsuwa palec w jego dziurkę. Nienawidził tego. Nie to, że nie lubił seksu analnego, bo kochał, a zwłaszcza z Harrym (Styles był jego pierwszym), ale chodzi o to, że.. o sam fakt. Że palec Harry'ego jest w jego tyłku. To było dziwne. I mimo, że uczucie było całkiem przyjemne to nie potrafił się nim cieszyć, skupiając się tylko na tym, że Harry rozciąga go swoim palcem. Niestety było to nieuniknione więc już nawet się nie odzywał. Harry wiedział o wszystkim, dlatego właśnie starał się rozproszyć chłopaka swoim językiem na jego udach. Louis nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego.  
\- Szybciej - mruknął Louis chcąc, by to czym prędzej się skończyło. Zerknął na Harry'ego z ustami przyssanymi na jego podbrzuszu i jęknął na ten cudny widok, głowę odrzucił na poduszki.  
\- Chwilka - odparł brunet pracując już trzema palcami. Pozwolił Louisowi wydawać niezadowolone dźwięki, które ignorował. Po chwili wyjął palce a potem do pierścienia mięśni przycisnął lekki pocałunek.  
\- Harry, ty głupku - westchnął Louis ledwo słyszalnie. Styles zaśmiał się cicho i uniósł nad chłopakiem, dłońmi podpierając się po obu stronach głowy.   
\- Gotowy? - spytał nosem szturchając szczękę chłopaka, następnie obdarzył go eskimoskim pocałunkiem. Louis zamrugał na niego i znów się zarumienił. Objął twarz mężczyzny i przyciągnął do swojej.  
\- Bez prezerwatywy - warknął czule w jego wargi. Harry zachichotał.  
\- Bez. Oczywiście, że bez.  
Złączył razem ich usta, a Louis objął nogami jego pas. Harry wcisnął poduszkę pod jego pupę dla lepszego dostępu i nakierował siebie na milutkie i wilgotne wejście (zawsze trafiał). Przymknął oczy kiedy jego główka spotkała się z różowym pierścieniem, przycisnął usta do szyi Louisa i wszedł w niego powoli. Louis stęknął zacieśniając ucisk wokół pasa Stylesa i kurczowo objął go swoimi ramionami. Harry podsunął się z nogami, tak by było mu wygodniej i oparł czoło o ramię Louisa. Przez krótką chwilę leżeli w taki sposób, by przyzwyczaić się do miłego uczucia. Harry aż roztapiał się w środku na uczucie mniejszego szatyna wokół siebie, na uczucie jego ciepła i ciasnoty. A Louis chciał piszczeć wręcz, bo Harry tak dobrze go wypełniał, tak przyjemnie.   
Mniej więcej pięć minut później Harry wysunął się i wsunął z powrotem wywołując u Louisa głośne westchnięcie. Opadł na niego swoim ciężarem i w końcu zaczął wykonywać równomierne pchnięcia a Louis nie potrafił zamknąć ust. Wzdychał kiedy Harry po prostu się w nim poruszał w tył i w przód, jęczał kiedy Harry chciał wejść głębiej i zaczął kręcić swoimi biodrami, a krzyczał gdy Harry przyśpieszył tempo i za każdym razem uderzał w jego prostatę. Te trzy kroki powtarzał około czterech razy powodując, że Louis z całych sił starał się nie dojść, by sprawić przyjemność Harry'emu. Jego penis bolał i chciał już skończyć a kiedy usłyszał jak Harry warczy przy jego uchu wiedział, że to już. Westchnął jeszcze jego imię, by ten wiedział. Styles zrozumiał i jego ruchy stały się okropnie niechlujne i mocno doprowadzając Louisa na skraj. Sam doszedł zaraz po nim.   
Leżał na nim bardzo długi czas dochodząc do siebie. Louis pod nim oddychał głośno i równomiernie, jedynie jego dłoń głaszcząca plecy Harry'ego upewniała go, że chłopak nie śpi. Miękki wysunął się z niego i ułożył na boku. Czuł jakby całe jego ciało zdrętwiało. Louis jęknął i obrócił się na bok. Przyjrzał się Harry'emu, który ułożył dłoń na jego biodrze a potem podsunął się głowę kładąc na jego piersi. Styles objął go i zaciągnął na nich kołdrę, która była skopana w nogach łóżka. Ucałował go w czoło i zasnął pierwszy. 

 

Ranek przyszedł dziwnie szybko. Może to dlatego, że późno poszli spać a ostre listopadowe słońce nie miało dla nich litości i ich obudziło. Nagi Harry wysunął się niechętnie spod ciepłej kołdry, narzucił na siebie szlafrok Louisa i zszedł do kuchni, by przygotować im poranną kawę. Do tej Louisa wlał trochę śmietanki i dwie łyżki cukru, dla siebie jedną małą łyżeczkę i z tym wrócił do sypialni. Louis jeszcze spał opatulony kołdrą, więc zdecydował rozpalić w piecu, by trochę rozgrzać dom. Zajęło mu to mniej niż piętnaście minut. Wykonał poranną toaletę, a kiedy znów pojawił się przy łóżku Louisa, chłopaka nadal cicho pochrapywał.   
W międzyczasie założył swoje dresy i jakiś rozciągniętą koszulkę Louisa. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw łóżka, ułożył nogi na pufie z kubkiem kawy w dłoni obserwował swojego chłopaka. Louis najwyraźniej był bardzo zmęczony, albo to Harry go zmęczył. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Szatyn zdecydowanie był zadowolony z ich wspólnej nocy, Harry nadał odtwarzał w głowie te piękne dźwięki. Ale oczywiście seks nie był najważniejszy. Doskonale pamiętał ich rozmowę, kiedy Louis spytał czy ich związek opiera się tylko na seksie. To był jakiś absurd. Przecież się kochali, więc jak Louis mógł tak pomyśleć? Tyle razy zapewniał go o tym, nie tylko słowami ale i czynami.  
Chociaż może tych czynów było za mało.. Może powinien w końcu porozmawiać z Olivią, tak jak obiecał Louisowi od dwóch miesięcy. W końcu chciał z nim być tak jak od trzech lat był z tą kobietą. Chciał go poślubić i spędzić z nim swoje życie. Uważał, że powinien zakończyć swoje małżeństwo bez względu na konsekwencje i powiedzieć swojej mamie o orientacji. Chciał być szczęśliwy.   
Zauważył jak Louis przekręca się i kładzie na swoim brzuchu a kołdra całkowicie zsunęła się z jego ciała ukazując jego nagość. Leżąc w ten sposób eksponował swoje pośladki co doprowadzało Harry'ego do szaleństwa. Miał ochotę chwycić je mocno ścisnąć i wycałować. Nie chciał jednak budzić chłopaka więc jedyne co mógł zrobić to go narysować. Gdzieś między książkami Louisa znalazł czystą kartkę, z półki wziął ołówek i po prostu zaczął rysować zaczynając od małych stópek i zgrabnych łydek. W momencie gdy rysik zaczął formować krągłe pośladki i małe plecy Louis zaczął się budzić i niezauważony przez Harry'ego powoli uniósł się na swoich ramionach marszcząc oczy na bruneta.  
\- Co robisz? - mruknął sennym głosem. Zdezorientowany Harry spojrzał na niego i od razu zgromił spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie ruszaj się. Rysuję.  
\- Ale..  
\- Połóż się z powrotem - poprosił łagodniej a Louis z głupim uśmieszkiem wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Lubił, kiedy Harry go rysował, wtedy czuł się piękny i chciany. Miał świadomość tego, że podoba się mężczyźnie.   
Obserwował go z czułością, to jak skupiony był na uwiecznianiu jego ciała na kartce papieru za pomocą ołówka, robił to z niesamowitą precyzją, patrzył na niego jak na dzieło sztuki, traktował jak swoją muzę i Louis wyraźnie widział w jego oczach, że Harry go kochał.   
\- Już? - westchnął po dłuższej chwili. Harry coś mazał na kartce swoim palcem czyli już kończył.  
\- Prawie - odparł z wytkniętym językiem, co wyglądało uroczo.   
Louis nagi zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do Harry'ego. Usiadł na jego kolanach, chwycił w dłonie jego nadgarstki co sprawiło, że brunet uniósł na niego spojrzenie i uśmiechał się kiedy Louis złożył buziaka na jego policzku. Wziął rysunek i przyjrzał się dokładnie nagiemu sobie leżącemu na łóżku. Grzywka opadała mu na oczy ale widoczny był rozmarzony uśmiech. Był praktycznie identyczny.  
\- Ślicznie - odparł jeszcze raz suwając wzrokiem po rysunku.  
\- Śliczny - westchnął Harry, wyjął kartkę z dłoni chłopaka i pociągnął go na siebie wydobywając z niego uroczy chichot. - I cały mój - dodał wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy z całkowitą powagą po czym złączył delikatnie ich usta.  
\- Zrobiłeś mi kawę? - spytał Louis odsuwając się od chłopaka i zszedł z jego kolan. Harry przyglądał się jego nagim pośladkom.   
\- Pół godziny temu.  
\- Mmm. Zimna - mruknął Louis z kubkiem w ręku i usiadł na łóżku. Zakrył się kołdrą i upił kilka długich łyków. Harry podążył za nim. Objął go w talii i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, ustami zaczął śledzić purpurowe znaki na szyi mniejszego.   
\- Ile mamy jeszcze czasu? - odezwał się Louis odkładając kubek na szafkę gdzie stała wieża. Ułożył się na łóżku a Harry na jego piersi.   
\- Nie wiem. Olivia nie pisała ani nic. - wymamrotał w pierś chłopaka. Louis wplótł palce w jego logi.  
\- A mógłbyś się spytać?   
Po chwili zastanowienia Harry odnalazł swój telefon, wybrał numer do żony i napisał kiedy wraca. Zaledwie po kilku sekundach Olivia odpowiedziała, że właśnie wyjeżdża od matki.   
\- Ugh - jęknął siadając na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciał już iść. To za szybko. Louis usiadł za nim i objął jego duże ciało.  
\- Co się dzieje? - szepnął wprost do jego ucha.  
\- Właśnie wraca do domu. Muszę się zbierać.  
\- Nie idź - mruknął smutno Louis, jego oczy zaczęły się szklić. Niepotrzebnie pytał.   
\- Kochanie, muszę. Nie chcę, ale muszę.   
Louis odsunął się od niego i położył płasko na łóżku. Harry podążył za nim.  
\- Zostań ze mną. Nie idź. Nie zostawiaj mnie. - chlipnął przecierając swoje wilgotne oczy.  
\- Nie zostawiam cię - odparł czule Harry gładząc twarz chłopaka. - Idę tylko na chwilę. Później wrócę. Wiesz, że tak. - Louis chwilę patrzył na niego po czym obrócił się na bok i skulił. - Louis.  
\- Idź już. - burknął chłopak trzęsącym się głosem.  
\- Nie obrażaj się na mnie. To nam nie pomoże. A tylko będę źle się z tym czuł. Słońce - mruknął Harry do jego ucha na którym złożył miękki pocałunek. Louis westchnął i chwycił dłoń Harry'ego na jego boku.   
\- Wracaj szybko.   
\- Oczywiście. Już niedługo. - ucałował go w policzek i wstał z łóżka, by się ubrać. Dobrze wiedział co mówi. Miał zamiar od razu powiedzieć o wszystkim Olivii jak tylko będzie w domu i czym prędzej wrócić do Louisa, nieważne co.   
Zanim wyszedł z sypialni jeszcze raz ucałował Louisa, dokładnie i mocno, z miłością i czułością. Pożegnał się cichym “kocham cię” i wyszedł z jego domu zakluczając go. Wsiadł w samochód i odjechał kierując się do domu.

 

Miał szczęście, że Olivii nie było kiedy przyjechał do domu. W środku było cicho, nadal był ten sam bałagan co wcześniej. Musiał przyznać, że czuł się nieco obco, jakby niechciany, bo to nie tu było jego miejsce. W tym domu mieszkał z kobietą, która była jego żoną, i której nie kochał. Kochał Louisa i w jego domu czuł się dobrze, to właśnie tam należał. Nie umiał już dłużej tego znieść. Przyznał sam przed sobą, że to nie dla niego. Życie u boki Olivii dlatego, że jego mama tak chciała, dlatego, że tak było łatwiej nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie był szczęśliwy. Męczył się nie tylko od trzech lat, od początku małżeństwa, ale od samego początku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest gejem. Miał około piętnastu lat. Nie powiedział nikomu, bo nikogo bliskiego nie miał. Zawsze był samotny i wyszedł z założenia, że jeśli wyzna swój największy sekret to będzie w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji. Wolał to ukrywać, by mieć łatwiej w życiu.  
Ale teraz kiedy poznał Louisa, kiedy był pewien, że kocha go ze wzajemnością, teraz był szczęśliwy i nie chciał tego stracić. Tak więc musiał o wszystkim powiedzieć Olivii, a później oczywiście swojej mamie i siostrze, tacie, ojczymowi, przyjaciołom. Nie chciał się już ukrywać mając przy sobie pięknego chłopca, którym należało się chwalić. Chciał pokazać całemu światu swojego Louisa i mówić wszystkim na około jak bardzo szczęśliwy z nim jest. Inaczej się nie dało. Chwycił się go dziewięć miesięcy temu i nie zamierzał puścić. Konsekwencje nie były ważne. Wszyscy mogą go znienawidzić, skopać, cokolwiek, ale on nie zmieni zdania.   
Było mu trochę niedobrze kiedy siedział na kanapie, okryty kocem, ze szklanką gorącego mleka w dłoni. Olivia zdecydowanie była kilka minut od domu, a on nadal nie wiedział czy powiedzieć jej od razu, czy poczekać aż się rozpakuje. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób jej to przekazać, czy opowiedzieć jej historię jego życia, czy wyłożyć kawę na ławę. A od czego zacząć? Od tego, że ją zdradza czy od tego, że jest gejem? Wszystko mieszało mu się w głowie i prawie upuścił szklankę z mlekiem kiedy dźwięk przekręcanego zamka w drzwiach rozszedł się po domu. Olivia weszła do środka stukając swoimi obcasami. Walizkę zostawiła w korytarzu i czym prędzej podreptała do salonu z nadzieją, że tam znajdzie męża. Uśmiechnięta wręcz rzuciła się na kolana Harry'ego i objęła mocno jego szyję usta przyciskając do tych jego. Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie ale przecierpiał to. Olivia spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona.  
\- Nie tęskniłeś? - spytała wydymając dolną wargę.  
\- Nie o to chodzi - westchnął Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. Położył dłoń na udzie Olivii okrytym rajstopami chcąc ją delikatnie z siebie zsunąć.  
\- No bo ja myślałam… - wymruczała Olivia suwając kokieteryjnie dłonią po piersi męża. Harry złapał jej nadgarstek i spojrzał w bok.   
\- Musimy porozmawiać. - odparł spokojnie jednak był lekko zdenerwowany. Po prostu bał się jej reakcji i nie chciał przede wszystkim jej skrzywdzić, co mimo wszystko wiedział, że zrobi i to w tym wszystkim było najgorsze, bo Olivia na to nie zasługiwała. Chciał jej chociaż trochę tego oszczędzić, więc zamierzał być delikatny.   
\- O czym? - spytała zdezorientowana. Opadła na kanapę i przyjrzała się dokładnie mężowi. - Harry? Co się dzieję?  
\- Umm. Posłuchaj mnie.. ja.. ech. Powiem to najprościej jak się da, okej? - Olivia patrzyła na niego przestraszona. - Jestem gejem - westchnął ciężko patrząc głęboko w oczy swojej żony. Widział wyraźnie, że poczuła się bardzo zraniona i oszukana. Łzy zaświeciły się na jej złotych źrenicach.  
\- Słucham? - udało jej się wydusić a potem przyłożyła dłoń do ust i chlipnęła cicho. - To jakaś twoja fanaberia?  
\- Nie. Jest gejem po prostu. Od zawsze.   
\- Od zawsze? Ale.. Ale przecież poślubiłeś mnie! Kochasz mnie, przecież tak mówisz.   
\- Kocham, ale nie tak jak mąż żonę. - mówił spokojnie i delikatnie i z trudem patrzył jak Olivia płacze. W pewnej chwili chciał wszystko cofnąć i ją przytulić, ale nie zrobił tego. Myślał o Louisie i o tym, że za niedługo to jego przytuli i już nie puści. - Oli, posłuchaj-  
\- Nie. Nic nie mów - Olivia warknęła trzęsącym się głosem - Cały ten czas mnie okłamywałeś? Bawiło cię to?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chcę ci to wszystko wyjaśnić, dobrze?   
Olivia patrzyła na niego załzawionymi i po chwili kiwnęła głową. Chciała wiedzieć.   
\- Nikt o tym nie wie. Nikt. Nikomu nie powiedziałem, że jestem homoseksualny. Nie miałem komu się zwierzyć.. i stwierdziłem, że nawet tak będzie lepiej jeśli będę udawał. A mama zawsze chciała, żebym miał piękną żonę, więc zrobiłem jak chciała. - Olivia uśmiechnęła się na to delikatnie. - Oli, kocham cię. Jesteś cudowną kobietą i wspaniałą żoną, wiesz to. Ale to nie miłość, przepraszam. Chcę być szczęśliwy i chcę, żebyś ty była szczęśliwa. Zasługujesz na mężczyznę, który pokocha cię naprawdę i da ci to czego ja nie mogę. - mówił spokojnie, z lekkim uśmiechem na co Olivia kiwała lekko głową. Wyglądała jakby rozumiała i to co powiedział Harry sprawiło, że mniej bolało.   
\- Masz kogoś? - spytała po chwili ciszy. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o Louisie.   
\- Mam. Ma na imię Louis i bardzo go kocham.   
\- Czyli mnie zdradzasz..  
\- Tak. Ale tylko praktycznie. Oli-  
\- Nic nie mów. - westchnęła wstając po czym zaczęła chodzić po salonie.   
Harry patrzył na nią chwilę ale potem spuścił wzrok czując się jak śmieć, bo wykorzystał ją. Taka była prawda. Mógł jej na początku powiedzieć jaka jest sytuacja, jeszcze przed ślubem. Może to by sprawiło, że nie ukrywałby się z Louisem. - To znaczy, że chcesz rozwodu? - spytała delikatnie, nie była zła. Harry pokiwał niepewnie głową. Olivia westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się krótko. - Dobrze. Wszystko rozumiem. Przyznaje, że zraniłeś mnie, bo ja cię kocham, na swój sposób. Ale.. chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy. Możemy się rozstać w zgodzie, prawda? - Harry ponownie kiwnął. - Mogę zostać sama? Chcę to sobie wszystko przemyśleć.  
\- Oczywiście. Tak. - Harry podszedł do niej i objął ją delikatnie a ona odwzajemniła gest. - Najważniejsze, że nie jesteś zła tak bardzo jak sobie wyobrażałem i mnie nie nienawidzisz.  
\- Kocham cię. Na swój sposób - powtórzyła i zachichotała i ucałowała go w policzek. - Możesz teraz pójść do swojego Louisa i się pochwalić. - Harry zarumienił się na to ale nie protestował. Podziękował jej, jeszcze raz ją ucałował i szybko się zebrał, by dwadzieścia minut później być u Louisa.   
Chłopak nie spodziewał zobaczyć swojego kochanka zaledwie godzinę po tym kiedy wyszedł. Ani trochę się nie spodziewał. Może i Harry powiedział, że zaraz później wróci, że to tylko chwila ale puścił to mimo uszu. Nie uwierzył. Był przekonany, że zobaczą się dopiero we wtorek w biurze Stylesa chwilkę po pracy Louisa. Jednak Harry był tu, teraz, w progu jego kuchni, oparty flirciarsko o framugę i uśmiechający się do niego tak szeroko, że nie wydawało się to możliwe. Jego oczy aż błyszczały a Louis nie miał pojęcia co się dzieję. Odłożył kanapkę na blat i powoli podszedł do mężczyzny. Starszy objął go mocno zanim ten zdążył dojść, chwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął na swoje ciało. Louis zaśmiał się nie czując gruntu pod stopami a jedynie mokry nos na swojej szyi. Harry zaczął go całować i łaskotać a Louis chichotał trzęsąc swoimi stopami. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo, ale szczerze jakoś nie bardzo go to interesowało - najważniejszy był ten moment w którym oboje byli po prostu szczęśliwi.  
\- Powiedziałem Olivii - mruknął po czym postawił chłopaka na ziemi. Louis przyglądał mu się zdezorientowany z ukrywaną radością a Harry nachylił się do niego po lekki pocałunek.  
\- O czym? - spytał cicho ściskając w swoich dłoniach te większe Harry'ego. Brunet chciał ponownie przytulić chłopaka i zacząć krzyczeć z radości i z trudem się powstrzymywał.   
\- O mnie. I o tobie. O nas. - odparł nie potrafiąc przestać się uśmiechać. Jego serce puchło a dłonie pociły się.  
Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Cieszył się w środku jak małe dziecko jednak nie wiedział czy może to pokazać. Mimo wszystko Harry wyglądał na zadowolonego więc uśmiechnął się.   
\- I co ona na to? - odważył się zapytać.  
\- Nie była zbytnio zadowolona, to oczywiste. Ale myślę, że już się z tym pogodziła. Powiedziała, że chce żebym był szczęśliwy. I na pewno dostanę rozwód. Będziemy mogli naprawdę być razem. - wyśpiewał Styles tak radośnie, że Louis jedynie był w stanie myśleć o pięknym uśmiechu jego ukochanego, o tym jak pięknie wygląda kiedy jest szczęśliwy i wolny.   
\- Kocham cię - mruknął wprost w usta mężczyzny, szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. W jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy - Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham.  
\- Wiem, słońce. Ja ciebie też. - odparł Harry bawiąc się kosmykami włosów Louisa na jego karku. Nigdy nie czuł do nikogo tak silnego uczucia jak do tego drobnego szatynka. Może to banalne ale on był jego słońcem, sensem jego życia.   
Nachylił się do niego i złączył ich usta w prawdziwe wolnym pocałunku. Objął jego uda i uniósł sadzając na sobie. Szatyn zacisnął nogi wokół jego pasa i ze śmiechem pozwolił zanieść siebie do sypialni. Został delikatnie ułożony na łóżku a na jego szyi Harry zaczął składać delikatne niczym piórko pocałunki.  
\- Mój - szepnął pełen dumy i czułości i splótł razem ich dłonie. Louis swoją wolną sięgnął do kręconej grzywki starszego i odgarnął ją z jego czoła. Położył palce pod jego podbródek i nakierował usta na swoje, by ponownie się złączyły.  
\- Caluśki twój - wyszeptał szczerząc się na poruszającą się brew Harry'ego. - Głupek - zaśmiał się i pisnął gdy duże dłonie Harry'ego mocno chwyciły jego boki powodując łaskotki, a potem zaczęły masować uda. Uspokoił się czując przyjemny dotyk. To właśnie uwielbiał w Harrym; na początku był wielkim idiotą, który po chwili zmieniał się w czułego faceta. Louis miał wrażenie, że jego oczy przemieniły się w dwa duże czerwone serca. Kochał go ponad swoje życie.  
\- Zostaniesz do rana? - spytał cicho, naprawdę licząc na pozytywną odpowiedź. Skoro Olivia już wiedziała to nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie. Już mógł sobie wyobrazić wspólny jutrzejszy poranek, gdy razem będą szykować się do pracy dzieląc się maszynką do golenią i pić kawę z jednego litrowego kubka.  
\- Zostanę na zawsze.


End file.
